Toy Story Love Affair
by leiatas
Summary: Woody and Jessie are best friends. Things weren't always like that though. Before they were with all of Andy's other toys, something happened. The two fell in love. Their love affair may have only been for a short time in a far away place, but the memories still remain for both of them.


The garage sale overcame the whole entire house. It was like another Christmas party or family affair. Andy's mom was mowing the lawns, she cleaned the entire garage spotless, and she even made Andy clean out his "junk" and collect the toys he didn't want anymore.

Poor Wheezy almost left that day. Andy gave him to his mom and told her "Mom, I don't want Wheezy anymore. I don't use him."

Woody had to do something to get him back. He couldn't sit and watch Andy's mom sell him to strangers for a mere $0.25- he's worth way more than that.

Buzz, the army men, and Woody devised a plan to get him back to where he belongs- with the toys in Andy's toy box. They knew that it was a dangerous mission. Before Woody put this plan in motion, he walked over to Bo Peep. She was weeping under Andy's bed with her sheep sitting by her side comforting her.

"Bo, you know that this has to be done."

"Woody, my darling, I know. Why can't someone else do it though? You have me and the sheep, and we have a great life here together," Bo Peep cried.

"Everyone is counting on me and you know that," Woody said.

"Promise me you'll come back. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do with myself. I love you," Bo Peep said.

"Bo, I love you so much. I'll come back. There's no other gal for me. You know that."

That was the last time Woody saw Bo for four weeks.

* * *

"Yeeeeeeeeeeehawwww!" Jessie yelped.

Woody was insanely disoriented and scared. He had no idea where he was and who this strange cowgirl with red hair was. He ran to the air vent and tried with all his might to break it open so he could escape this strange place. It was a spacious white room with cardboard boxes everywhere and a big television on the wall.

"Where ya goin' cowboy? It's you! This is unbelievable! We've been waiting for you for decades!" the girl exclaimed.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where am I? What is going on?" Woody cried.

"Oh, you poor thing. You don't know, do you?" she said. "You're _him_. You complete the pack. You're our family- the toy that we've been waiting for."

"Answer me these two questions. Who are you and where am I?" Woody inquired.

"I'm Jessie, the Yodeling Cowgirl! Al, our owner, collects us toys. We're famous, Woody. _You're_ famous. There's an old television show called Woody's Roundup. You're the star and we are your gang. We are the last of our kind and Al is keeping us spiffied up and we're going to Tokyo!"

"I can't go to Tokyo. I have to go home to Andy. He needs me," Woody said.

With that, Woody walked away. He was never so confused in his life. His thoughts were running wild.

 _Andy is my family. Buzz is my family. Bo Peep is my family. These people aren't my family._

"Woody, I know that you're confused and upset, but please give us a chance," Jessie begged.

A donkey jumped out of a box and ran up to Woody and licked his face, making Woody grin.

"We're a family and we would love nothing more than for you to be apart of it! Get to know us, I promise that you won't regret it," Jessie said. She let a brief moment of silence linger. "Let me start over. I'm Jessie," she said enthusiastically. She pointed to the donkey with the bucktooth smile. "This cutie over here is Bullseye. He's my best pal."

* * *

The next four weeks were some of the best of Woody's existence. He was so carefree and didn't know how much he could enjoy his time with Jessie. Every day with her was a brand new adventure. They watched old episodes of Woody's Roundup, ate cheese sticks off the floor, and listened to records. They had their dull moments though. Jessie poured her heart out to Woody and explained why she was there.

Crying by the window, she explained her relationship with her previous owner, Emily. "She was my best friend. Then she grew up like all kids do."

"Jessie, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine not being wanted anymore. That must've been terrible for you," Woody sympathized. He was patting her back.

"I was so happy when she loved me. And now I'm happy again," Jessie said. She gave Woody a nudge on the shoulder.

She slowly inched herself closer to him until their arms were touching. Jessie took her red hat off and set it down on the floor. She slowly turned her head to Woody and caught his gaze. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment and Jessie leaned in closer and closer to his face. Woody took his hand from his side and caressed her face, making her cheeks turn a bright rosy red. With the sun in his eyes, Woody closed in on Jessie's face just enough to make their lips touch. One kiss was all it took and Woody knew that he was in love with Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl.

"Jessie, come home with me. We can escape this place together. We can get outta here and go home. Andy would love you. The other toys- my friends- would love you. Bullseye can come, too! There's a better life out there for you. You'll be played with and surrounded by people who love you," Woody said.

"I can't just go with you, Woody. Bullseye and I are going to Tokyo. You have to go to Tokyo. We can't go without you. We need you here more than they need you there," Jessie explained.

"Do you know what's going to happen to you in Tokyo?" Woody asked. "You're going to sit in a glass case and people are going to stare at you! You're not going to be touched or loved by anyone! Is that the life that you want?"

"It's more than that. This is an opportunity," Jessie rebuttled.

"It's not, and you know it. Be smart, Jessie. Come back with me. You won't regret it," Woody sympathized.

"Okay. We'll go with you," Jessie said. She looked over at Bullseye. "Won't we, boy?" Bullseye had his bucktooth grin on his face and he nodded his head in excitement.

"We'll leave tonight. It's set," Woody said.

* * *

"I can't believe we managed to escape Al! He's going to lose it when he sees that we're gone!" Jessie exclaimed. "I've never felt so exhilarated before!"

Woody smiled at her. They walked hand-in-hand down the street going home. They were going to see Andy and all of the other toys.

Woody then remembered that Bo Peep was was back at home, waiting for him to return. A rush of panic flew over him and Jessie could see that he was conflicted.

"Woody, what's going on? What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Jessie said.

Woody looked down at the ground and his face went pale. "Jessie, there's something that I forgot to mention. When I tell you, please remember that these were the best few weeks of my life."

Woody told Jessie of his girl back home. "Bo Peep and I have been together for almost a year now. She was one of the best girls that I ever met. All the toys tell us that we are "relationship goals" That was until I met you of course. You've changed my life, Jessie. As crazy as Al is, I could not be more grateful to him for bringing me to you."

"Oh, Woody. You're the best cowboy I've ever met. What are we supposed to do though? We're going to Andy's house right this second. We can't let any of the other toys know. I don't want to be the homewrecker," Jessie said.

"We're going to have to hide it, Jessie," Woody said. "Can we do this?"

Jessie stared into his eyes. "We can do anything."

* * *

The three of them stood in front of Andy's house, preparing themselves to go inside. Their secret love started here. There was no going back now. Jessie and Woody were holding hands standing in the driveway right behind the big blue minivan.

"Are you ready for this, Jessie?", Woody asked.

Jessie looked up at the big brown house with the green shutters. "Yes, more than ready."

"Welcome home," Woody said.

They let go of each other's hands and made their way into the house through the dog door in the back.

They quietly walked up the stairs, careful not to cross paths with Buster, the family dog. Jessie observed every detail of the home. She walked up the steps infatuated by the baby pictures hanging by the staircase. She took note of what each family member looked like, getting more excited each step.

Woody told Jessie to stay close to him and follow wherever he went. They arrived at a big white door that said "Andy's Room" in big bright blue letters. "This is it, Jessie!" Woody exclaimed.

Woody opened the door and Slinky looked over and screamed, "Everyone! Look, over there! It's Woody! He's back!"

All of the toys ran to Woody filled with excitement. The gang was all there. Hammy walked over, the coins jingling inside his stomach, and grinned. Wheezy was there and patted Woody on the back. The army men walked over in formation and saluted him one by one.

Buzz walked over with the biggest smile Woody had ever seen. "Woody. I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought you were gone. You scared me to death. I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you so much." Buzz glanced at the donkey and red-headed, freckled cowgirl. "I see you brought friends back. Who are they?" he asked.

"Where are my manners?" Woody said. "Attention! Everybody! This is Jessie and Bullseye. They helped me escape and they're going to live here with all of us."

In synchronization, everyone let out cries of joy. Jessie and Bullseye were so happy, their cheeks turning red and their hearts beating. They felt so loved and were so happy with their decision to come with Woody.

Woody turned to his right and Bo Peep was standing alone, bright blue cane in her hand.

"Woody," Bo said.

"Bo, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I was gone for so long," Woody cried.

Bo cried. "It's okay, you're home and you're safe now which is all that matters."

Woody and Bo Peep embraced each other while everyone welcomed their new friends. Woody looked up while hugging Bo and caught Jessie's eye. They stared at each other, longing for one another. They both knew that it was going to be harder than they thought, but they knew that their love could do anything.

Someone cleared their throat right behind Jessie's ear, snapping her out of her daydreams.

"Uhm, excuse me ma'am. I don't mean to interrupt your thoughts, but I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Buzz Lightyear, best space ranger in town."

"Well howdy, sir. I'm Jessie. This guy over here is Bullseye, my best pal," Jessie pointed. "You definitely look like a skilled space ranger."

Buzz blushed and smiled at her. "Thank you, ma'am. It's my duty to protect pretty girls like yourself."

Just like that, Jessie and Buzz found themselves hitting it off. The other toys didn't fail to notice either. Slinky was staring out the corner of his eye while Hamm was whispering about their flirting to Rex. Jessie and Buzz didn't seem to mind. Woody on the other hand was trying hard not to care though he was unsuccessful.

* * *

Jessie and Woody had their own separate as time went on. Jessie and Buzz went on walks through Candyland together while Bo Peep and Woody would sit on the edge of the window and say how much they loved each other.

There are still times when Woody looks at Jessie and thinks of the cowgirl he fell in love with. There are still times when Jessie looks at Buzz and reminisces on their first kiss. Their love will forever be apart of them, but they keep moving forward everyday with the toys they are supposed to love.


End file.
